Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by Blushed-cheeks
Summary: All 3 Winchesters are together for once, but when have things ever run smoothly? Pre series 1. AU. Set in Laura's Eyes bricks verse.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Mr Winchester, the next 24 hours are critical"

The young doctor was desperately trying to keep emotions out of is voice. He knew it wouldn't help the situation.

The man he had been addressing was now sitting on one of the family rooms uncomfortable blue chairs. His head rested in his hands as he took in what the doctor had just told him.

Only hours ago they had been on a hunt. How could things have changed so quickly?

John had already replayed the earlier events in his mind many times.

All he could see was the look on Dean's face as he fell to the ground, hands grasping at his throat as his lips turned a pale blue colour. A minute later he was unconscious on the sodden ground.

Neither Jo nor Sam knew what was going on. All they knew was that they had to get Dean to a hospital ASAP.

It had only taken minutes to get to St Peter's hospital but when your older son is barely breathing every single second feels like a eternity.

As soon as the gray haired nurse behind the admissions counter saw Dean she called for help. The guy had been out cold for nearly 10 minutes and had now completely stopped breathing. Dean was pulled away from his fathers cradling arms and placed on a gurney. John was in complete shock. He couldn't focus on anything apart from his still-bodied 23 year old son being wheeled away from him.

Sam on the other hand had somehow remained calm this far. He was now recounting what had happened to one of the doctors treating Dean.

Both John and Sam were asked to wait in the family room while Dean was treated. Through the glass window of the ER door Dean could be seen lying completely still on one of the beds. A series of wires were already attached to his exposed torso while drips and needles now broke his skin. If he'd been conscious the young man would have been pissed.

Now, once again it was Sam who was keeping his head as the doctor discussed Dean's condition with him. However the more the doctor told him, the more upset Sam became.

"We have managed to stabilise your brother for the moment, however as we don't know what triggered the attack we can't do much more at the moment."

Sam's eyes narrowed at the doctor's words. Attack?

"What do you mean attack?" Oh god, was this Dean's asthma rearing it's head yet again.

"Dean suffered from an attack of anyaphylaxis. A severe allergic reaction. We need to ask you some more questions about your brothers health and we desperately need more information about what he was doing immediately before the incident."

Sam thought to himself. You wouldn't believe me if I told you!


	2. Chapter 2

**It was supposed to be a routine hunt. Then again it was always meant to be routine. How many times did things actually turn out that way?**

**John had explained to his sons the plan for the night as they sat in a local diner. The Wendigo they were hunting had been spotted in the nearby national park just a day before. The local authorities were claiming it was just a drifter passing through. The winchesters knew differently. This thing had been on a killing spree for weeks now, slowly travelling across the county. They had to do something before more people were killed.**

**They had all agreed to meet up at a picnic site near to the last known location of the creature. Then they would attempt to track it.**

**Unfortunately the weather was not playing ball. There had been a freak heat wave in the area and at the time they were due to meet there were still families enjoying the evening sun.**

**When the Winchesters pulled up they looked immediately out of place next to all the kids running around and cosy families sitting out on their rugs.**

"**Great!" Grumbled John. " What the hell are we supposed to do now?"**

**Both Sam and Dean looked at each other. Their father had been in one hell of a bad mood for days now. They could not deal with anything else adding to his aggrivation. **

**Dean stepped in. "look, the families are only around this part. No way they are gonna venture any deeper into the woods. We can still pick up the trail. They wont notice we were here.**

**As the three men walked out into the forest nobody paid any attention to them. Or the fact that they were carrying huge bags full of weapons. Within minutes they were completely out of sight and earshot.**

**It didn't take long for the hunters to pick up the trail**


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so here's part 2. Not sure if anybody wants it but i do! _

"Oh my god Dean, I am so glad to see you!" Sam ran into his older brother's room and hugged him not caring who was around to see. John managed to be more controlled.

"How you doing kiddo?" He asked. Clearly the panicked John Winchester of the night before had managed to get a hold on his emotions. The trained soldier façade had been re-built.

Dean had to gently push his brother away to make sure he wasn't crushed.

"I'm good dad. Definitely an improvement on how I felt last night." He flashed a smile, aiming it more at Sam than his dad in an attempt to put his younger brother at ease.

Sam perched on the edge of one of the hard orange plastic seats set out for visitors, he may have been sitting down but he was anything but relaxed. The young man's shoulders were tight and his eyes darted around the small room every time one of the machines Dean was still hooked up to made any sort of noise.

Before any of the Winchester's had a chance to say more Dr Miller entered the room. He was an extremely good looking man, with sandy-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The stethoscope draped around his neck only served to elongate it further.

"Mr Winchester, I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He beamed, genuinely happy that his patient was doing so well.

"Thanks doc." Dean smiled back.

"So when are you gonna let me out of here?" He asked.

Both Sam and John sighed at the exact same moment. Same old Dean!

Sam didn't miss the slight wheeze coming from his big brother's throat as he drew in his breath.

Dr Miller had a thought to himself. Nobody ever wanted to stay around him longer than they absolutely had to, one of the drawbacks of being an ER doctor he thought.

"Well Mr Winchester," He took a look at the board he was holding in his hands.

"Dean. I would usually discharge you with instructions to visit your GP however you have no practitioner registered on file."

John's gaze immediately fell to the floor. Of course there was no doctor on file, both his boys had learned long ago that health professionals asked too many questions. It was safer for them all to stay well clear.

Dean picked up on his father's guilt and immediately jumped in to try and relieve it.

"Yeah well we move around a lot with our work. Makes it hard to keep checking in with the same doctor." He said, hoping the doctor would get the message and move on.

Unfortunately Dr Andrew Miller had no intention of leaving it at that. He had seen so many cases where regular contact with a doctor could have saved lives.

"Mr Winchester." He started. Always best to be formal when you're trying to get through to people.

"From what little information we do have on record about you I can see that you were diagnosed with asthma as a child and have been hospitalised on more than occasion due to it. I would suggest you seriously think about how your lifestyle is affecting your health."

Dean's mouth fell open a little. What gave this stuck up doctor with no idea about his life the right to talk down to him and make judgements.

"Thanks for the suggestion doc, now if you don't mind I'd like to get out of here." He stated, voice dripping with resentment as he started to pull the electrodes off of his bare chest.

_What do we think? Should i do some more? Please review._


End file.
